Ice QueenS ?
by asheravel
Summary: Madeline Fitzpatrick is moving to Albuquerque,New Mexico. Leaving London,Zack & Cody and everyone else in Boston, will East High accept her? or mistake her for another Icy Evans?
1. Moving In

Maddie's POV

I can't believe it! My family and I are moving! All because of that booger of a brother of mine complains how his new braces hurts from the weather in Boston….the freaking WEATHER?? Pfft what kind of darn reason is that?? Anyways here I am, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick….god that was long…stuck in this car for HOURS traveling to our so called new 'home' in some place called Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sigh…I miss everyone back in the Tipton, I wonder how they are going to cope without me….heehee I bet Zack is missing me so much now.

Our car suddenly came to a stop in front of a nice looking average house, coming out of the cramped car I stretched while observing the peaceful neighborhood until I heard my brother's squeaky little voice.

"HAHA you have to carry all this J-O-N-G-K! JUNK!" yelled Liam. "It's spelled J-U-N-K you doofus!" I retort back. _Argh I don't even know WHY I'm related to such an annoying…THING! _Getting back to work, my parents and I arranged ALL the furniture in just one day. _Unbelievable…good thing it's a weekend and YES I get my own room awaaayyy from that booger._

While everyone else is eating dinner, I stayed in my room too tired to move and also because I'm mad at my parents for moving here. I do NOT want to strike up a conversation with them right now.

Hmm…Saturday tomorrow…what to do….check the mall?

Sharpay's POV

Looking out my window I see new neighbors across from us. _Pfft better not be another nerd trying to steal my musicale….ew that little boy is making disgusting faces….thank god Ryan is not like that. _Iroll my eyes from the thought of Ryan being a disgusting brother. _Hmmm that girl looks familiar...OMG maybe its that popular actress Ashley Tisdale!! I love her! But having your favorite actress living across from you seems impossible. _

I hear my door open and in comes Ryan "Hey Sharpie, what you looking at? Stalking people now? Just to see if they know any information how to get the next musical?" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny, just seeing the newbies moving in across from us" I say with not having my eyes roll this time.

"Mom & dad are leaving for another business trip tomorrow, what do you want to do?" asked Ryan with a look like he's trying to read my mind. And being twins of course….

"HIT THE MALL!!" we both yelled at the same time.

_Hey all….this is asheravel attempting to make a fic. This is my first time EVER doing these kind of stuff so constructive criticizing is welcome XD and um..hope you like it? ehehehe_


	2. Shut Up! Its A Phone Call

Maddie's POV

RING RING RING!

_What the? Who is phoning me in ……3:56 AM?!?!?!? THIS CALL BETTER BE IMPORTANT!_

"He-..Hello?" I say still sleepy.

"MADDIE!!!" yelled by the person from the other line while I pulled my phone away from my aching ear.

Rubbing my ear I replied surely "LONDON! Do you have ANY idea WHAT the time is right now??..."

"Umm…uh…" stammers London while you can clearly hear her from the background yelling at Esteban for the time. "Well anyways while Esteban is trying to catch time, I MISS YOU SO MUCH! You have NO idea what it's like without you here. The new candy girl doesn't even pay attention to me. Zack is depressed and he goes up to random girls saying 'Hey Sweet Thang!' until he gets that feeling like he used to with YOU! Cody is trying to -…Maddie? Hello….are you still there!?!? Don't you dare SNORE at ME! MADDIEE!!!" yells London trying to wake Maddie up.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!! No need to YELL at my ear!" I yelled back in pain.

"Well now I got your attention. I'm VISITING!! Yay Me!" says London excitedly. "Seriously??!?! YEAH!" I yell out while jumping up and down my bed. _This news definitely woke me up. Weird…did I just hear someone yell shut up ? pfft probably Liam._

My door suddenly banged open with Liam by the doorway "Mom and Dad says keep it down, and more importantly from me, SHUT UP!" nagged by the thing. Right before he slammed the door shut I threw a pillow right on his face. "Score!" I cheered for myself.

"I gotta go now London, see you soon! Tell the others I miss them all and tell Zack to cheer up. I'll visit someday." _I really need to sleep now too…_

London who didn't sound as cheerful, said her final goodbyes and finally my beauty sleep.

Sharpay's POV

I heard the most LOUDEST OW ever! And I thought I yell loud. OMG its only about 3:59 AM!! I look out my window and across the street in a window I see that newbie girl talking on the phone, jumping up and down while yelling for some retarded reason. _Someone's got to teach her to zip her mouth shut. Unlike some, I need my beauty sleep right now. So… I have to do what I do best._

Opening my windows I yelled out across the street like a loon "SHUT UP!!!!"

_Odd, she finally stopped. Heh didn't know that will work. Goodnight Sharpay… or should I say good morning? Bah, whatever. _


	3. Why Ice Queen ?

Morning

The Evans twins got ready and ate breakfast with Sharpay complaining the whole time through breakfast about that loud girl next door, then left for the mall bright and early to not catch the crowded mall. For the Fitzpatrick's breakfast …let's just say Liam pigged out most of the food leaving less work for Maddie to clean up and get ready for the mall and explore Albuquerque.

Sharpay's POV 

_Ah the mall. It's heaven I must say with all the clothes and things any girl can wish for._ Sharpay was about to enter the mall when a little lost girl caught her eye.

"Sniff…sniff..." cries the little girl.

"Are you lost little girl?" I asked sincerely

"I'm Sharpay, what's your name?"

"Ivana.." said the girl starting to open seeing Sharpay's kind face

"Ivana, that's such a pretty name. Do you know where your mommy is?"

"Mommy says to stay here and not go anywhere…sniff…but she had been gone so long..sob.." explained Ivana.

"Tell you what, I'll keep you company until your mommy comes back okay?" I smiled at her and start to think of things to talk about with.

Ryan's POV

_Here comes Sharpay's real side showing up. _Ryan noticing Sharpay's eyes softening unlike her icy ones she always put up as a façade to everyone else. _Hah I bet if Troy and his taunting friends see Sharpay in this state they might mistake Sharpay has gone nuts. I don't even remember how Sharpay ever got that Ice Queen title for so long now._

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl, running to a lady I assume her mother. The little girl named Ivana from what I heard from their conversation, practically dragged her mother to Sharpay.

"Mommy! Mom! This is Sharpay! She kept me company when you were gone! She's the nicest nicest bestesest person ever!" cried out Ivana with pride to her mother. Her use of words made us chuckle a bit.

"Thank you very much Sharpay for being with Ivana even though I was only gone to put away the shopping cart back, I guess I'll just have to bring her everywhere next time" said the lady to Sharpay.

"No problem, Ivana is the cutest lost girl I've ever met" says Sharpay back. Ivana hugged my sister with such a deathly grip I can see Sharpay trying to gasp for air. "As long as Sharpay is here, I can be lost for as long as I can be" tells Ivana to us.

Maddie's POV

Before I entered the Mall, I overheard a lady thanking a girl for being with her daughter while she was 'lost' and I stopped to look but I couldn't see the tall blonde girl's face because the lady is blocking my view._ Aww that's so sweet. If I was in her situation I would have done the same for that little girl. _I smiled at the thought of how there is still some good nowadays while walking in through the automatic doors of the mall.

Sharpay's POV

_I feel wonderful. I always like helping out people in need especially when they're kids. They don't know anything else about me and Ryan besides being in love with the theatre. But sadly I have to keep up with this façade to get Bolton and his basketball peeps or whatever to back off. It's all that stupid Chad's fault for starting that name!_

**Flash Back **

It's the beginning of Jr. High and Sharpay and her brother are excited to try out and take the leads for their school plays.

Once Sharpay signed up for the auditions and Ryan is writing his name, Chad and his friends came along.

"Check it out guys, a fag trying out for plays, hehe it's where they belong. They fit right in!" teased Chad while his buddies are laughing their heads off. Sharpay who heard everything won't let this go.

"Watch what you're saying! If you think my brother is a fag. Look at yourself first Danforth! Always carrying that ball around…why? Can't get a girl to do it with?" said Sharpay in the iciest voice she can muster but deep inside she was nervous that Chad would beat her up for it. But deep down she got the courage for Ryan to defend him.

"What did you say? Bitch! Freaking going ICE QUEEN on me! BrrRrr soo damn cold in here!" says Chad back. Sharpay just gave him and his laughing friends a stare, and if looks could kill, Chad and everyone else is long dead.

Chad seeing her face backed off and says "Lets get out of here you guys, before the ICE QUEEN freezes us with her COLD glare" laughed Chad while walking away with his gang.

Sharpay stomped off and with all the witnesses of her anger, they all parted away from her. _If this is the only way I can get them to back off me and Ryan, then so be it. Hmph, who needs a basketball freak school?!_

**End of Flash Back**


	4. Heads up!

Troy's POV

For once Chad exchanged his basketball for a football. I don't know how it happened but it might be something to do with him bonding with his Uncle Chuck yesterday. But hey, change is good right? It's a start of something new for him. Right now Chad, Zeke, Jason and I are walking around the mall while tossing the ball to each other.

"Hey Troy! Go long!" yelled Chad out of nowhere._ Huh? _I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing but I just ran. But Chad's football seems to get ahead of me and is landing straight at the back of a blonde girl's head. That blonde is no ordinary blonde. Anyone who experienced crossing paths with this one can tell who that is in a second, the one and only Sharpay Evans. _Oh crap…Chad is in deep shit._

I warned her as loud and clear as I can "SHARPAY!!! **WATCH OUT**!!"

Maddie's POV

_Argh only half an hour of freedom and I have to get straight home just because that idiot, Liam, won't do his chores and of course all of them are left for me to do._ I walk as fast as I can towards the exit but along the way I heard loud laughter from a bunch of guys and a watch out. _WATCH OUT?? What's going on? _Before I turned around to look, I find myself face flat in the ground. _Ouch…what the hell?_ I held on my head for the pain to go away and found the mechanism of my unfortunate injury. _Whose football?!? They are sooo gonna PAY! _I grabbed the football and turned to find a bunch of jocks, _cute jocks I must say, _laughing their heads off while some just gave me sympathetic sorry looks and one of them ran off so I didn't get to see his face but he does have nice brown hair.

I forgave them in my head anyways thinking it was all an accident, so I just smiled it off and threw back the football with a perfect throw. I was amazed at how fascinated they were to see me throwing a football. Is it rare for them to see a girl throw? _Hah…their reactions are soo male…_I rolled my eyes and walked home smiling.

Zeke's POV

_Ow that's gotta hurt. I can't believe Chad finds this funny. Where's Troy running to now? Wait a minute…did Sharpay just smiled at us?? Usually she would come right at our faces and start screaming at how stupid we were and being all Sharpay._

"Did she just smile at us?!" gasped Chad with eyes and mouth all wide open. Sharpay threw back the football at Chad with such perfect aim. Chad caught it but nearly fell back from the impact.

"Since when can SHE throw so hard?!" questioned Chad more to himself then the others.

Troy's POV

I ran away

I did not want to get into Sharpay's bad side again even though it was Chad's fault but still. Oh what the hell, did I just chickened out because of Sharpay? Unbelievable…Superstar Troy Bolton…afraid of the Ice Queen Sharpay Evans.

Oh great here she comes with her brother Ryan. Well, I'm just gonna go up to her and say sorry for that little football accident and might even beg her to forgive me.

"Sharpay! Hey um… I'm really sorry about that thing with the football. I hope your head gets better though." I said to her cheerfully and hopefully.

Sharpay's POV

_Can someone tell me what is going on? Troy popped out of nowhere and just said sorry to me for something about a football? And WHAT?! Hope MY head gets better??_

Smiling nicely to Troy, who in return smiled back cheekily. I answered him "2 things Bolton…First, I don't know what the hell you are saying about some football since I only know about you and your basketball which I accepted a long time ago. And second of all…MY head is totally fine but have you checked YOURS lately because it's clearly had gone insane!!" I ranted at his face and stomped off leaving a clueless Troy.

Ryan's POV

Troy looked completely shocked and confused. Like he really was sure about what he was saying.

"Sorry about that Troy, but I have to agree with Sharpay on this one. I mean…I was with her the whole time and we never encountered you until now." I say with a sorry look and ran to catch up with Sharpay

Troy's POV

_WHAT THE HELL just happened?? Argh I think I've been practicing to much I'm getting illusions…_


	5. Surprise!

**Okay I would like to thank all of you who gave awesome reviews about this story and hopefully you would like how this story would turn out since right now I'm starting to get a writer's block when I have all the ideas already in my mind but cant seem to make it work…anyways enough of me babbling here's the next chappie D…**

* * *

It's a quiet Sunday morning and its only 4 AM

Maddie was contently sleeping on her comfy bed until her phone ringed.

Maddie's POV

Ring Ring

_Not…happening…my sleep is limited ever since I arrived here._

Picking up the phone "Hello? Who is this? And WHY do you have to call in- 4 AM!!?" I answered while gaping at the clock.

"Maddie! It's me London. YOU have to get up right now and go downstairs and open your front door" answers London in a very perky mood.

Bringing the cordless phone with me, I started walking down the stairs _taking my precious time _slowly to the front door. Before I opened the front door, I'm starting to have a weird nervous feeling in my tummy. _I have a bad feeling about this…  
_

* * *

Maddie opened the front door to find London in the flesh in front of her lawn. A limo is parked by Maddie's garage with a chauffeur unloading London's entire heavy luggage.

"SURPRISE! You get to see ME in such an early day. YAY You!" exclaimed London to her cell phone while doing her clap thing which she always does back in Boston.

Maddie stood there with her jaw dropped down, still speechless of how London came so early and it has only been 2 days since she arrived. After her moment of shock she finally starts moving and thoughts are going through her head of what can happen with London around without Moseby.

"OMG London!!" yells Maddie while jumping up and down towards London.

"I know! Aren't you happy for you!" says London back to her cell phone.

"London…I'm right here. You don't have to keep talking through your cell phone…" Maddie informs London in a F.Y.I tone.

London quickly puts out her hand in Maddie's face "Can't you see I'm on the phone with Maddie??" says London back.

Maddie hanged up on her cordless phone while London looks so stunned the line went dead. "Hello?" asked London to the phone. Finally she turns to look at Maddie who was right beside her the whole time and tells her "Maddie…how could you hang up on me?" with an astounding look. Maddie rolls her eyes "Now that I got your attention…Yay you're here!!" cried out Maddie while hugging London.

"I know!! And best of all, Moseby is not here!" London hugs back in joy.

Maddie helped with some of London's luggage and lead the way to her room.

"Hey this room is not bad…it's an improvement from the last room you had…hey that rhymes!" tells London to Maddie who still has that unbelievable look whenever London is always being herself.

Maddie's POV

_I can't believe London is here. Yay we're gonna have so much fun! I just hope she won't drag me into any more trouble though. What am I even thinking, this is London I'm talking about of course she'll get me in trouble. _I sigh as I lay down the last of London's luggage.

"How long are you staying here for?" I asked London.

"Whenever I feel like it, actually once Moseby finds out I might be missing from the Tipton or after my daddy yells at him to get me back there." She says as calm as possible.

"What?! Did you leave without telling Moseby??" I yelled at London.

"Ehehe…what can I say…I miss you that much?" London says innocently

_Greeaaatt…_

London's POV

_Hehe what can I say … "Maddie you're the only best friend I ever had! I need you to be by my side through thick and thin" or "A necessity for me to go through life is you! Because I need my brains!" anyways me saying I miss her is enough because its true. Uh oh I don't think she's that happy now knowing I didn't tell Moseby my whereabouts._

"Don't worry Mads, to make up for me upsetting you, let's go shopping!" I say while dragging her to the limo.

"Wait can't you see I'm still wearing my pajamas?! At least let me wear something decent!" cried out Maddie.

I looked at what she was wearing. Baby Blue pajamas with yellow rubber duckies…_o0oh ducky._

"It's fine! I'll buy you a change of clothes there then" I say while continuing walking out the door while dragging a grumbling protesting Maddie.


	6. The Chase to the Mall

After a strenuous practice in the studio in the morning, the Evans washed up and got ready for another day of nothing to do. Sharpay looked out her window seeing a brunette girl pushing her blonde neighbor inside a limo.

Sharpay noticing it's THE London Tipton, slipped out a startled gasp.

Sharpay's POV

_Omg!! _ _It's LONDON TIPTON!!! …so is my neighbor ASHLEY TISDALE HERSELF?!?! THEY KNOW EACH OTHER??? COOOOOOLL …wait what is London Tipton doing here? Oh pfft of course cuz she's friends with Ashley Tisdale DUH…I think. _

I feel so taken aback I just had to yell "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Few seconds I hear Ryan barging in "What happened?!? Are you okay Shar?!?!?"

"Get in the car Ryan! We are going after that limo right outside to find out what the heck is London Tipton doing here, and if she is really friends with Ashley Tisdale!" I explained what is happening to Ryan while hopping inside my Pink Lamborghini Gallardo. And before leaving of course I checked myself in the mirror to see everything all perfectly glammed up when meeting London and hopefully my favorite actress, Ashley Tisdale!

Sharpay left their driveway and drove like mad to catch up with the limo to wherever it is going. In the car whoever, Ryan isn't that excited as Sharpay in meeting famous celebrities but her driving is starting to scare Ryan.

"Shar…I know that your really excited to meet Ashley Tisdale and all that jazz but…can you PLEASE slow down?" begged Ryan.

Keeping her eyes on the road. "And MISS this big once in a lifetime moment in meeting them? Fat chance Ryan!"

Ryan grumbled and Sharpay finally giving in a bit, slowed down an itsy teensy bit.

"There, happy now?" Ryan smiled and nodded "But just so you know, if I do miss this opportunity of meeting them, I'm blaming it on you Ry!"

In London's Limo

"That pink car had been following us for a long time now" noticed Maddie staring through the back window.

London looks back at what Maddie was talking about "But you have to admit, that car is soo cute!"

"And expensive…"

"I want one…HEY maybe daddy can read minds and he sent that car for me! That's why its following us…it's the only logical reason"

Maddie stared back at her dumbfounded friend "Or MAYBE it's just an ordinary car going to the same place as us?"

"No way! Your reason is boring, mine is better because it involves me getting something" stated London who is content with her 'obvious' reason.

"Okay, Prove that your reason is right then" Maddie challenged London.

"Easy, hey Jason!!" yells London to the chauffeur.

"Yes Ms. Tipton?"

"When I say go, can you drive on the left side of the lane and later to the right then left and finally right again?" Jason looked unsure but he agreed to London's question.

"Okay…ready? GO"

The limo went to the left lane and back to the right lane of the road twice, and so did the pink car they were arguing about.

"Told you that car is from daddy" London says feeling triumphant

Maddie's POV

I'm not too sure about that car coming from Mr. Tipton at all. _Did the paparazzi follow London here? No it can't be, I mean how can they earn so much to afford that? A stalker perhaps? Ugh another obsessed London fan like Corrie? That girl seriously creeps me out. Okay Mads think of something else... It's odd how the mall here opens at 6 ... right now its 5:48 ...and the drive to the mall is something minutes and ARGH that car is seriously annoying me ! Go awayy shoooo  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In Sharpay's Car whoever…

"What the hell?! We just went zigzag all over the road!! Geez is their chauffeur drunk or something?" complained Sharpay

"Maybe they know we are following them?" reasoned Ryan while trying to hold on his breakfast from coming out

Sharpay glanced at her brother "Ry, you don't look so good, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just holding my breakfast. Is your driving fine though?" grinned a sick looking Ryan. Sharpay who is worried slowed down this time "Sorry about my driving Ry, I guess I'm going crazy trying to figure out if that's Ashley Tisdale or not" Sharpay admits and gives a reassuring smile to her brother.

"Hey I think they're heading to the mall?" points out Ryan

"Well what do you know…shopping really is a girl's favorite hobby…"

* * *

okay LOL i read the reviews bout u all saying they going shopping at 4 ?? but ya...think bout how long it would b to talk to london and carry her heavvyyy luggage in maddie's room and drive to the mall. lols it mite b long..well if it was me carrying heavy stuff it'll b long . " and YES i dont noe the actual time of wen da mall opens so ahaaha i made it up. but some malls do open at 6 XP 


	7. Impossible

Maddie's POV

_6:52_

I wasted a hell lot of minutes of my life trying to help find London's stupid earring in the parking lot! When it was stuck in the back of her hair the WHOLE time! London's stupidity got the best of her again…and I really REALLY want to change out of my PJs right now cuz strangers passing by are giving me the weirdest look ever.

Hmmm I wonder where that pink car went to. It was following us before…

* * *

"Well, we found my earring. Hurry up Maddie, the mall is obviously not waiting for you" London says breaking Maddie's train of thoughts & rushing to the entrance door with Maddie running along beside her. 

In the other side of the mall…

Sharpay parked her car in the other side of the mall thinking they would appear less suspicious to London Tipton and 'Ashley Tisdale'.

"So how would you know where they could be? I mean …the mall is HUGE!" explains Ryan with dramatic effect with his hands showing his point of BIG.

Thinking back of what she knows "Well from magazines I've read, she does a lot of 'YAYME!' so let's split up and open our ears for that"

"Talk about conceited…she's worse then you Shar"

Sharpay gave him a look "What's THAT suppose to mean?" in a dangerous voice.

"I mean you can get a little…carried away-but HEY I still love you" Ryan said a little too quickly with arms wide open ready for a hug but Sharpay seems unconvinced but she trusts her brother for he is her one and only best friend and dear brother.

Sharpay and Ryan got out of the car and moves in the mall with what Sharpay calls as 'Operation: Star-struck on Ashley T.'

Inside a particular dressing stall somewhere…

"UGH!! London!! Do you have to throw clothes over me every 10 seconds?? I'm not even done trying out the first one! OoOh by the way, thanks for buying me all these, but seriously can you please slow down a tad bit" rants Maddie.

"Don't thank me, thank all these magic plastic thingies daddy gave me to buy whatever I want" London says from the other side of the door while throwing over more clothes in Maddie's stall.

"You mean credit cards..." remarks Maddie

"Sure, whatever you want to call it…anyways while you try on those stuff I'm going to look for more stuff for your stuff" nods London to herself and walks away.

Ryan's POV

Let's see…where could London Tipton be? Sharpay's checking out the Food Court right now... Walking, walking, not hearing any 'Yay Me's yet. Should I check out for new hats? Or-

"YAY ME! A perfect top for Maddie!"

I suddenly stopped and turned around slowly to see the one and only 'London Tipton' browsing through clothes in American Eagle Outfitters.

_O-M-G! THE London TIPTON_

Okay my mouth is probably hanging down right now while I'm speed dialing Sharpay.

"Shar, London Tipton is right inside American Eagle Outfi-"

"WHERE WHERE?!" Sharpay appeared by my side in a flash looking like she tried to out run the track team.

"Holy crap! You sure can run when you want to" gaped Ryan with wide eyes at a heaving Sharpay.

"Give me a moment to catch my breath…breath in…breath out…okay let's go!" smiles Sharpay from ear to ear as they enter the store.

London's POV

Let's see the pants section…okay…ugly…EW…no way…Hell No…maybe…o0oh! Pretty sparkles…

"Excuse me, Miss London Tipton?" a voice asks and turning my head around I see the most gorgeous guy ever …with Maddie? She looks…rich.

"Hey London! I must say you're like the trendiest person I've ever met!" says Maddie in somewhat a different happy tone…maybe I'm spoiling her too much today…

"Well of course my dear, we've like known each other so long you haven't figured that out yet?"

Maddie gives me an odd look as I continue to say "Oh by the way I LOVE that outfit you're wearing, so…who's your friend?"

"Um this is my brother Ryan" Maddie introduced him, wait_ what? Brother??_

"Hi London" Ryan greets me while shaking my hand.

"Brother?...Hey Mads I thought it was only you and your booger of a brother Liam…?" I asked getting all confused now. Maddie gave me a strange look saying I'm crazy or something.

"I'm sorry but maybe you're mistaking me for someone else, I'm Sharpay Evans by the way"

"No…you're Maddie…my best friend who I came with to the mall?"

This time Ryan butted in and said "Excuse me London, but why would you say my sister is Maddie?"

I'm getting pissed off now and my patience is getting thin with Maddie lying…

"NO…you're NOT Sharpay! Cut the crap! You're Madeline Margaret Genevivi Mirablabla Cathy Something FITZPATRICK! I KNOW because you used to work for me at the Tipton and MY BEST FRIEND! And THAT'S FINAL because I SAID SO!!" I yelled at her shocked face.

Maddie's POV

What is that racket?! Argh London better not be throwing a tantrum out there for something she can't get. _Wtf? _Why is she yelling out my name? AND she got it all wrong too. I stepped out of the dressing room wearing some of the clothes London literally threw at me to try on. Walking towards the source of London's voice, I see London yelling at 2 people but I can only see their backs. For some reason seeing that blonde girl's back gave me a weird scary déjà vu feeling...

"MADDIE?!!? How did you get yourself a clone??" yells London at me causing the people she was yelling at before to look at me. They are not just people but twins...

and then and there…I saw the most unimaginable thing that can ever happen …same hair, same nose, same eyes…I'm looking at myself in a mirror…_right?_

I freakily said at the same time as her…

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!

Impossible…

How can this happen?!?!

Is this some joke?!

Stop that!

Stop it I say!

This not funny!!

GRRrr"

Moment of silence…

"Wow did you guys planned that?!" exclaimed London. The twins and I continued on gaping at each other unbelievingly.


	8. Major Bonding

Sharpay's POV

Well isn't this a lovely scene… anyone else seeing us all gathered here on some table at the Food Court would think 'aww how lovely, siblings bonding…HOW CUTE!' …not.

I'm sitting here beside Ry, and across from me is an out-of-nowhere-twin which I don't even know how that happened. Right beside her is the famous London Tipton who is actually friends with my 'twin'. This can't be happening! But...oh um NEWSFLASH Sharpay, YOU have a sister?!?!?

I'm taking out my anger on cheese fries right now and I'm not stopping till someone explains what just happened minutes ago.

"Um Shar…I think you should slow down on the fries there" Ry unsuccessfully tries to take away my fries away from me as I take it back and snapped at him "How would YOU feel not knowing you have a long lost sister your WHOLE life!"

"I'm sorry I think we all started on the wrong foot, I'm Ryan Evans and this is my twin sister Sharpay Evans" Ryan acquaints ourselves.

"I'm Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick…but for short Maddie Fitzpatrick" Maddie says with a shy smile.

"You all know me already, so no need for names for me. Unless you forget, it's London ..." looking all lost for a second.

"Tipton!" Maddie finishes for her, seeing London is forgetting her own last name again.

"Geez you can't say other people's names you can't even say your own" Maddie says pointing out the obvious.

"Wow...Sharpay attitude there..." whispered Ryan to me and i punched him lightly in the arm for that "Very funny Ry, so funny i forgot to laugh"

Sighing all at the same time, it was a very awkward moment and you can feel the tension around.

"So.." I started "Tell us more about you Maddie"

"Well let's see…I was from Boston and I used to work at the Tipton as a Candy Girl and that is where I met London….."

Maddie told us all about her life in Boston…from the twins Zack and Cody, the crazy things that happened at the Tipton, how London is not really that 'smart' but she can be really nice at times to how she got here at Albuquerque. After her side of the story, it's time for me and Ryan's story except we're leaving out me being named Ice Queen.

"Ryan and I are such drama freaks I have to admit. Teeheehe, we have been in ALL the school's productions except for this year's winter musical…" I say sadly

"Aww what happened?" asked London

"The Basket Ball Super Star and this freaky math girl took it from us, but oh well, that's in the past and people deserve a chance to be in the spotlight too" Ryan tells her.

"I did some singing back in Boston and I LOVE the spotlight and the audience giving standing ovations" Maddie says proudly.

"Ooh something we have in common! We LOVE the spotlight!! We are soo SISTERS!" I cried out to her with glee and both of us hugging each other.

Ryan looks at us and says "I'm glad to see you girls bonding…wow 2 Sharpays I wonder how the school would react to this" Maddie and I just giggled that thought away with Ryan rolling his eyes at us for our girly antics.

"Do you know by any chance anyone who owns a pink Lamborghini Gallardo?" asked London.

"Oh um…that would be me hehe, and I'm also the one following you guys that morning because I thought Maddie was Ashley Tisdale from far ahaha" I admit with a guilty look on my face.

"AHAH I knew that car wasn't from your dad!" yelled Maddie at London's face who in return stuck her tongue out on Maddie as a comeback.

London interrupting our lovely reunion finally spoke of what to do next "Well I love to sit through this whole reunion, but why not while we go shopping, you guys can talk? Uh-huh sounds fair? OK let's go!" London skips away to the nearest boutique while Ryan, Maddie and I are all thinking that London didn't even give us time to answer her but she already left so we just went with the flow.

We are going to figure out if we're all Fitzpatrick or Evans when we get home. My parents are getting hell from us tonight. For now it's bonding time & shopping with my beloved sister, Maddie.

_I'm glad to have a sister and I do not regret chasing after London's limo that morning. Even though I hoped it was Ashley Tisdale… I found someone better who I had been missing my entire life._


	9. Author's note

Hey all, I know its been a long time since i updated and stuff. and im VERY SORRY . Things had been hectic with school and work and all that stuff right now that i had been very busy. **MERRY CHRISTMAS **by the way. And starting from this moment, i'll try to update more and hope you all understand


	10. Thinking a lil too much

Sharpay's POV

Okay. I'm calm. It's perfectly normal to find out you have another twin…or is it triplet now? I mean, this happens to other people too right? Argh I have been watching too much soaps. Okay I'll still do whatever I do daily and Maddie can just be…another blur in the background and- OH hell! Screw that, she's my goddamn sister why am I so frikkin tense. Well, guess that's what happens when I'm deprived of a sisterly companion or whatever those girls at school calls it. Sisterhood, best friends, you name it…all this is unfamiliar to me…being isolated from the rest with this crappy Ice Queen façade is seriously making me miss out on some things on life. _This could be the start of something new …  
_

* * *

Entering store to store, London and Sharpay shopped here and there using Maddie as their own life like doll and dresses her up in all sorts of fashion trends they can find. Maddie finally changed out of her PJs thanks to Sharpay who bought her a nice tank and skirt to change into. While the girls are having fun, Ryan ends up carrying ALL their shopping bags and Maddie gets pulled back and forth by London and Sharpay whenever they argue which outfit she should tryout first.

While walking to American Eagle Outfitters…

"I can't take it anymore Sharpie!! This time I'm carrying 10 times more then what you buy regularly!" complains Ryan who is carrying a dozen bags on each arm while holding out 4 boxes in front of him where you can only see his eyes the whole time.

"Then don't carry them at all, Duh!" states London thinking it's the most obvious reason of all.

Sharpay irritated with this tiny problem glared at Ryan "Ugh okay whatever, we are totally wasting my precious shopping time…Hey Maddie wanna give Ryan a hand or 2?" suggest Sharpay with a look that means she won't take no for an answer.

Maddie being the nice person she is and feeling sorry for her brother Ryan, gave in and helped him out of course. Bad move. It's nearly 6 PM and Sharpay leads the group with London carrying a tiny dinky bag with Ryan and Maddie trailing behind with twice the load they had before. Sharpay had to stop from time to time seeing that Ryan and Maddie takes their time so slow because they couldn't see the way they are heading because the boxes they're carrying was blocking their view.

Sharpay tapping her right foot while looking at her manicured nails is losing her patience "Any time now!…God its probably Christmas already by the time you get here!" growled Sharpay having her icy attitude come out.

* * *

Troy's POV

Ah perfect…burger, fries and a jumbo size coke with my buddies. What else can a guy ask for? Chad's back to carrying around a basketball and Zeke is telling Jason an ingredient for his mom of some sort.

"Hey check it out…" says Chad pointing to Sharpay's direction "Looks like our Ice Bitch has found a friend...not bad…good looking too"

Zeke had to squint his eyes to see where Chad was looking at "Ryan is there too…struggling as usual with all Sharpay's bought stuff"

"HAH she got a new slave to carry her stuff too" laughs Chad thinking this is so typical of Sharpay to use people.

I tried seeing who it was that Sharpay is suffering this time, but I can't see with all those boxes and bags she's carrying….poor thing…nice legs though, they look similar to Sharpay…but I prefer Sharpay's legs better since I always wondered what its like to brush my hands on them. Shit. I did not just think that right now. Ughh something's wrong with me to actually think that. I like Gabriella I like Gabriella I like Gabriella I LIKE GABRIELL- hmm I just noticed when Sharpay taps her foot her skirt goes up a tiny bit-…

"TROY!"

Huh? What? I look at Jason who was probably yelling at me the whole time I was …thinking…yeah...thinking is the word.

"Yo buddy! See something interesting with the Ice Queen? Cuz…man…you were kind of…drooling earlier" points out Jason.

Chad butting in this time "If it's Sharpay's new slave, then I sooo AGREE with you man! Look at that figure, too bad you can't see her face with all those shit load of stuff that bitch piled on her"

Chad is really into that girl for her legs, and he doesn't even know who she is yet he is fantasizing already. Pfft Sharpay is so way hotter…

"ARGH I DID IT AGAIN!!!" I yelled out of frustration. Zeke, Jason and Chad were staring at me like I had gone mad. Damn it I should really stop thinking about Sharpay in that kind of a way…

"Sorry it's this er… dust bunny…I breathed it in again" I explained lamely for my excuse. They won't question back anyways, its just Troy Bolton being a loon again hehe.

* * *

Zeke's POV

Troy is being all weird…that outburst of his is the most random thing that happened today. And what a lame story covering it up, whatever it was on his mind…is really making him blush…geez what's that all about. Haha don't tell me he's thinking about something erotic. Thinking about…Gabriella perhaps? Sharpay's newest slave? Or…..

No way…

Is it possible?...

Heh this is gonna be an interesting year…


	11. NOTENOTEOMGNOTENOTE

OMG AN UPDATE ?!?!??!

No WAY !!

HAHA anyways ..guess who is back & once again going to have a crack at this story.

haha I had some free time & Whoa what's this I find? My unfinished story!

Sorry for a long ass hiatus Smiles teehee


	12. Wanting to know

**Maddie**

Sigh.

My life is shit.

Or is it just the family I _thought_ I knew my whole life is shit

It was just days ago I found out that I may be part of the Evans family, and here I am on my bed pondering what happened for us to separate just like that? Sharpay is definitely my twin & Ryan has similar distinguishing features like us. So now it's up for those two to find out the truth about the three of us from their parents…whenever they get back to wherever they went. I would ask my own 'parents' about this but considering 'Dad' has got some high blood pressure issues, I don't want to put him through something that can give him a stroke. Hmm maybe if I'm in the mood to talk I'll go ask dear 'Mommy' of mine.

Oh by the way, the fun times with London were short-lived. The very moment we came back from the mall, Moseby was at my house's drive way with all her luggage and took her back before Mr. Tipton fires him and what not.

Sigh.

I really sigh a lot huh.

Well I've got nothing better to do so I might as well go ask 'Mom'

I got up from bed and dragged my feet down the stairs heading to the kitchen where Mom is cooking up dinner.

As I stand by the doorway of the kitchen, I just watch her busily multi-tasking of chopping the vegetables and stirring soup at the same time. She finally took notice of my presence when she turned around and faced me.

"What are you just gonna stare or help your dear old mama chop these onions?" she says with a grin.

I smiled back and took the knife from her and started chopping slowly.

Thinking carefully of how I should approach the question to her, I don't want to give off a negative feeling talking to her about this. Even though it would be cool to be part of the Evans and finding out who my real family is… I kind of dread the answer of knowing how my parents could lie to me and not tell the truth. I mean...I'm old enough to handle it right?? Is it guilt holding them back or what?! Or...or what if the Evans hated me to the point they gave me away?? Why?!?

"Dear you're killing those poor veggies" says Mom interrupting my thoughts.

"Arghh!!" I yelled out in despair and slamming down the knife the table shakes from the force.

I looked about the kitchen and the onions looks like it have been diced repeatedly with no mercy. I guess I was vigorously attacking it… I looked up to Mom who had stopped cooking and she has that concern look in her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you Madeline?" she asks with that soft motherly tone of hers.

Breathe in … Breathe Out … Compose yourself Maddie…this is it.

"Mom…can I ask you a question?" I say with a determined look on my face.


End file.
